War and Love: Full of Pain
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Sekali lagi, apa yang dihasilkan perang selain rasa sakit? Apa ada bahagia yang disimpan untuk pelakunya? Tidak ada. Hanya ada perasaan merana yang dikubur hidup-hidup dalam diri setiap orang.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**War and Love**** ©D****.B. Winn**

**Rating : ****T**

**Genre : ****Romance; Hurt/Comfort; Little bit crime**

**Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung; ****alur kecepetan; typo everywhere****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**War and Love: Full of Pain**

"Sasuke, bolehkah?"

Hanya dengusan yang kusinyalir sebagai iya. Tanganku meraba udara kosong, mencari-cari entitas dambaan untuk kubagi tremor yang suka sekali menyerang. Tangan kekar mendekapku. Hangat. Ternyata Sasuke sudi meresponku. Tanpa canggung, kunikmati bau khas Sasuke yang menyeruak masuk menembus indra penciumanku. Aroma lelaki ini selalu mampu membius sementara. Tenang, aku tidak jadi merana.

"Sasuke..." panggilku lirih.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke justru membentak tapi suaranya terdengar getir.

Aku penasaran dengan ekspresinya. Kuharap dahinya tidak berkerut pun bibirnya tidak ia gigit hingga berdarah. Aku mendongak ingin sekali beradu pandang dengan _onyx_nya. Tanganku tanpa permisi terus saja mencumbui tiap inci wajahnya. Ingin kupastikan bahwa kekasihku tidak ikut bersedih karena dukaku.

"Sasuke, aku tidak terbiasa buta..."

Pada akhirnya, akulah yang tidak tahan untuk tidak membagi luka. Dalam dekapan Sasuke, kurobohkan semua benteng pertahanan, kuluruhkan sakit hati yang bersemayam. Di dadanya, aku meraung-raung tidak berdosa. Kutumpahkan semua sedih. Kuhantam badannya dengan mata yang tidak lagi berguna. Menunggu ada cairan asin yang keluar membawa serta nestapa. Nihil. Aku makin meringis, rasanya lebih dari sekadar sakit hati. Sekarat. Ingin mati saja.

Kemarin, irisku masih intens siaga melihat deretan musuh yang mendekat. Masih bisa membaca peta persebaran musuh dan masih sanggup mengamati celah untuk menyerang. Kemarin, ekor mataku masih fokus membuntuti punggung Sasuke. _Aquamarine_ku masih lincah mengerling manja pada si bos keras kepala. Kemarin, masih sempurna paras orang baku bunuh di hadapanku. Kemarin, semua citra masih tampak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap. Dalam hitungan detik, tanpa permisi hitam mengambil alih duniaku.

Musuh menyerang tempat persembunyian. Puluhan rekanku berhasil dibantai termasuk aku. Mataku kena tebas saat kehilangan fokus ketika bertarung. Rasa sakit begitu cepat mendikte tubuhku. Kakiku lemas tidak sanggup berdiri lama. Aku tersungkur dan berteriak kesakitan. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahku.

Hari ini, bangun-bangun aku sudah cacat saja. Ternyata hitam di mataku tercipta untuk abadi. Seketika hidupku muram penuh durja. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain meratapi nasib. Mengutuk-ngutuk daripada tersiksa begini mengapa tidak mati saja.

"Harusnya aku dibiarkan mati saja!" bentakku, kesal pada keadaan.

"Diamlah."

Lagi-lagi pria ini menyuruhku diam. Entah apa yang dia harapkan dari bungkamnya orang yang sedang tercabik jiwa raganya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke!" aku membela diri.

"Aku sangat mengerti. Biar kubalaskan dendammu, mereka harus mampus."

Benar saja. Arogansi sepertinya memang mengalir di dalam darah Uchiha. Baginya, perang tidak butuh kata menyerah. Barangkali, yang tersisa paling akhir yang pantas disebut pemenang. Sungguh aturan yang memuakkan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengerti,"

"Diam—"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat melontarkan perintah andalannya, aku lebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"Kau tahu, perang tidak pernah bagus. Balas dendam tidak ada gunanya. Kau harus mengerti itu. Hari ini mataku yang hilang, besok-besok apa lagi? Nyawaku? Atau bahkan kamu?"

Sasuke menjauhkanku dari dekapannya. Ia bungkam tidak bersuara. Derap langkah kaki terdengar. Entah Sasuke yang menjauh pergi atau musuh yang datang mendekat. Ah sungguh, aku belum biasa buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana yang teramat tidak jelas ini wkwk. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw. ****Saya mohon maaf atas**** judul yang sangat tidak sesuai,**** semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak****, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya****. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**** Jejak dari kalian sangat membahagiakan. Salam.**


End file.
